Matt à l'école des sorciers
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Matt est un jeune sorcier très doué...et pas seulement de la baguette magique. Il vit le parfait amour avec Mello, jusqu'à l'apparition d'un nouvel élève étrange, Near...PWP yaoi dans l'univers d'Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Matt à l'école des sorciers**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew **

**Rating : M (lemons débridés entre préados et THREESOME)  
**

**Fandom : Death Note**

**Notes de l'auteur :**_ Voilà, je publie le premier chapitre de cette fic, because je n'ai pas la motivation pour la terminer. Il s'agit d'un projet de PWP (Plot, What Plot ?) un peu élaboré, moitié cross-over, moitié Alternative Universe. Il n'y a aucun personnage d'Harry Potter dans cette fic, mais celle-ci se déroule dans son univers. Il y a Poudlard, le Poudlard Express, le Choixpeau...mais aucun personnage. Cependant, il y a ceux de Death Note._

_Il s'agit d'une fic YAOI. Oui, hélas._

_Le narrateur est Matt._

_La psychologie des personnages n'est pas le point fort de cette fic. Comme je l'ai précisé, il s'agit bel et bien d'un projet ayant pour aboutissants : Un, de mêler deux univers de façon homogène. Deux, de se lâcher pour le lemon, quitte à en faire pâtir le semblant d'intrigue. Il faut savoir qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'intrigue, que le but est surtout de caser les personnages ensemble, ha ha ha._

_Je répète : cette fic est un THREESOME. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à le dire dès le début (pour garder le suspense), mais je ne veux froisser personne. J'ai bien trop peur de me faire lyncher par une foule en colère de fangirls pro MattMello (j'ai moi même grande envie de m'auto-lyncher)._

_Et puis il n'y a pas de MattMello ici. Juste du MelloMatt, ce qui fait une ENORME différence. J'ai choisi, ici, de faire de Matt un garçon très soumis. Oui, il est uke. Intéressant, non ? hé hé_

_Bonne lecture, et si vous en avez le courage, pensez à déposer une petite review. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a particulièrement plû, afin que ça me motive pour finir la fic._

_Oui oui, je suis une flemmarde. Voilà._

_PS : je pars du principe qu'il y aura des reviews positives, néanmoins, je ne doute pas qu'il y en aura aussi des plus nuancées, et même des négatives. J'ai conscience que cette fanfic a beaucoup de faiblesses, comme l'a souligné une de mes amies qui déteste le PWP. Oui, c'est de toi que je parle. LOL_

* * *

Le train filait à toute allure. Je regardais le paysage défiler derrière la vitre, à peine entraperçu que déjà il disparaissait de mon champ visuel.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher, conférant à tout ce qui l'entoure - les champs, les arbres, le bétails - une aura mordorée floue qui allait en s'assombrissant.

Cependant, je ne m'en rendit pas tout de suite compte, à cause de mes lunettes. Elles ont des verres orangés qui me trompèrent pendant quelques instants. Mais finalement, c'est en voyant les maisons se profiler au milieu de la brume des landes écossaises que je pris conscience que mon voyage touchait à sa fin et donc que la nuit allait tomber.

J'enfilais rapidement ma robe et attendit que le Poudlard Express arriva en gare de Pré-au-Lard, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

Les élèves se bousculèrent à la sortie des compartiments. Rires et croassements de crapaud accompagnaient cette joyeuse débandade. Je ne sais trop comment, je me retrouvais sur le quai, entraîné par la marée humaine.

J'eus beau regarder de tous côtés, je ne le vis pas. Il devait être déjà parti avec les autres préfets. Il avait passé tout le trajet dans le compartiment spécial. Ça avait été pénible pour moi, mais il avait bien fallu que je m'y fasse, et que j'apprenne à le partager.

Je patientais, adossé contre le mur, que la foule se disperse. Je suis le genre de personne qui aime vivre à son propre rythme. Enfin, j'essaie. Mais il arrive toujours à m'entraîner avec lui dans ses aventures, me laissant pantelant à chaque fois. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'action, je préfère le calme et la réflexion à l'impulsivité. Et pourtant…je ne saurais vivre sans lui, à l'heure actuelle.

Je sens comme un regard sur moi. Je relève le nez et tombe pile dans une paire d'yeux gris qui me fixent.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux blanc neige me contemplait, à quelques pas de là. Lui aussi semblait attendre que le chemin soit moins fréquenté pour l'emprunter.

Je l'observais, tentant de me souvenir si je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. Mais il semblait jeune. Peut-être était-il nouveau.

Une grosse voix inquiétante retenti dans l'air nocturne, faisait vibrer l'air de sa tonalité d'outre-tombe :

- Les premières années, suivez-moi, nous allons passé par le lac.

Le petit albinos me regarda encore quelques secondes, puis se détourna. Il semblait bel et bien que c'était un nouveau. Je lui souhaitais mentalement bon courage. Il faisait du vent, et la traversée n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais ainsi le voulait la coutume.

Quand tout le monde ou presque fût partit, je me décidais enfin à sortir de la gare. Il ne restait que deux calèches tirées par des sombrals.

Je le savais, mais je ne les voyais pas. Ce sont des créatures magiques qui sont invisibles à quiconque n'a pas vu quelqu'un mourir.

Je connais une personne qui peut les voir. C'est lui qui m'a dis, pour les sombrals. Moi, je croyais que les calèches avançaient toutes seules…

Nous arrivâmes au château, et ce fût un soulagement immense d'apercevoir sa tête blonde et sage à la table des Serpentards. Il était assis au bout, et m'ignorait, mais je savais qu'il m'avait vu.

Mello voit tout, et pas seulement les sombrals.

Je m'asseyais à ma table, la table des Poufsouffle. Il y avait encore de nombreuses places vides cette années; les places de ceux qui ont eu leur diplôme; les places des futurs élèves de notre maison qui viendront les remplacer.

Peu à peu, le silence se fit dans la salle. Le vice directeur de Poudlard, Watari, posa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur sa gorge et prononça une formule. Instantanément, sa voix résonna dans la salle.

- Chers élèves de Poudlard. Comme vous le savez, notre directeur bien aimé ne peut assister au banquet, préférant la solitude et la méditation. Je m'acquitterais donc du discours de bienvenu aux nouveaux élèves…

Il désigna les nouveaux attroupés à l'entrée, devant les portes, sous la houlette du garde chasse et prof de soin aux créatures magiques, Ryuk - personnage effrayant s'il en est. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je me suis évanoui. Il a fallu que Mello me gifle trois fois pour que je reprenne conscience. Enfin, à la troisième, j'étais réveillé, mais il a prétendu n'avoir pas pu rattraper sa main à temps.

- Je vais vous appeler chacun par votre nom, et vous monterez sur l'estrade. Le carnet magique…

Il montra le dit carnet, un petit cahier noir aux pages striées de lignes régulières, ouvert sur une petite table ronde.

- …vous dira dans quel maison vous êtes.

Ce moment est le plus ennuyeux. La répartition des élèves. C'est atroce. Surtout quand c'est votre tour de monter sur l'estrade.

Je me souviens parfaitement de mon passage…

//

- Mail Jeevas…

Un gamin roux très petit et mince s'avança timidement vers le carnet qui gisait sur la table.

- Approche, murmura le carnet d'une voix enjôleuse.

Le garçonnet ne résista pas et obéit, frissonnant.

- Tu es courageux, mais pas téméraire. Je vois dans ton cœur…hmm. Tu es intelligent, mais un peu paresseux…

L'enfant rougit et se ratatina. Le cahier sembla rire. Il chuchota :

- Cependant, tu sais faire des efforts, et tu peux mettre beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage si tu as la motivation. Et je pense que cette motivation ne tardera pas. Tu es intelligent, oh oui, mais tu ne t'en vantes pas. Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te remarque. Je pense que ta place serait à….

« POUFSOUFFLE » s'était inscrit sur la page du carnet.

- Désormais, tu t'appelleras Matt, déclara le carnet.

Et ainsi sera-t-il nommé jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.

//

C'était un souvenir pénible. Il avait retourné les paroles du carnet dans sa tête des nuits et des nuits.

Puis il l'avait rencontré. Mello.

Il avait un an de plus que lui, et à ses yeux il ressemblait déjà à un dieu. Ses yeux étaient des éclairs, ses cheveux une auréole, et son bras celui de la justice divine, tout simplement.

Alors, il ne s'était plus posé de question à propos de cette motivation dont parlait le carnet magique. Parce qu'il l'avait trouvé.

Et le mois d'après, il sautait une classe pour se retrouver au même niveau que Mello. Comme ça, il pouvait le voir plus souvent.

- Nate River…

Mes rêveries éclatèrent comme une bulle. Je me redressais et regardais le gosse sur l'estrade. C'était le petit albinos de tout à l'heure.

Il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le carnet et se planta là. Le cahier lui chuchota quelques paroles que nul n'entendit. Peut-être les prononçait-il directement dans sa tête, qui sait ?

« SERDAIGLE », inscrivit le carnet.

- Désormais, tu seras Near…

…

A la fin du repas, au lieu de rejoindre directement ma salle commune et les dortoirs, je traînais un peu dans les cachots. Je me doutais que si je lambinais suffisamment, j'avais toutes les chances de tomber sur Mello, qui aurait sûrement remarqué mon manège.

En effet…

- Hey !

Je me retournais. Mello se tenait droit, les poings sur les hanches, un air faussement en colère sur le visage. Néanmoins, ses yeux riaient.

- Tu devrais être couché, petit sacripant !, me gronda-t-il en effleurant son insigne de préfet sur le devant de sa robe de sorcier.

- Les vacances ont été longues, dis-je avec un sourire.

C'est vrai qu'elles avaient été longues. Deux mois sans Mello. Une éternité. Surtout qu'il répondait très peu à mes hiboux. Mais je lui pardonne.

- Embrasse-moi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Pourtant dessous perçait une note suppliante qui me fit frissonner. Je m'empressais d'accéder à sa requête, embrassant ses lèvres avec ferveur, comme un assoiffé s'abreuve à une oasis, je l'embrasse jusqu'à plus soif - la sienne; c'est lui qui se recula le premier; moi je n'en ai jamais assez.

- Tu veux qu'on le fasse ?, me proposa-t-il avec un sourire canaille que je ne lui connaissais que trop bien.

J'acquiesçais néanmoins en hochant la tête. Je vins me blottir contre lui.

- Tu m'as manqué.

Il me caressa la tête, et sa voix fût comme un voile de velours apaisant à mes oreilles.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Il m'entraîna dans une alcôve, derrière une statue assez imposante d'un dieu païen quelconque - la plaque en dessous indiquait « Kira, le dieu du nouveau monde » et j'eus une pensée furtive « un dieu américain ? » avant que les lèvres de Mello ne viennent s'écraser sur les miennes, sa main se glissant sous ma robe pour me l'enlever.

- Maaaaatt !, grogna-t-il pour m'activer.

Frémissant de désir, je me débarrassais avec peine de mes vêtements, me retrouvant vêtu de mon seul pull à rayure blanc et noir, qui couvrait à peine mon entrejambe et dont les manches trop longues retombaient sur mes mains.

Mello pouffa.

- Tu ressembles à un mioche.

Je dus faire la moue car son sourire s'accentua et il me retira mes goggles - mes fameuses lunettes aux verres oranges.

- Je t'aime Mattie, n'oublie pas ça.

Il releva sa robe et défit les lacets de son pantalon en cuir. Je m'agenouillais face à lui, et l'aidait à faire sortir son sexe proéminent de la prison de ses habits.

Et enfin, je pu le goûter. Ce fût extatique. Ça faisait si longtemps. Si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu sa queue dans la bouche.

Il sembla ressentir la même chose, car un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres pincées, émettant un sifflement tout à fait satisfaisant, qui me donna la chair de poule. Je serrais les lèvres autour du gland, le suçotant, le titillant du bout de la langue. Puis je me mis à le lécher sur toute la longueur, avec ardeur, comme avec une glace à la menthe - mon parfum préféré.

La chair de Mello à cet endroit était douce et chaude. J'aime sa queue veloutée. Je crois même que je lui ai dis, à un moment, et il leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant un « continue » péremptoire. Je ne sais plus trop, mes souvenirs sont confus. Je me rappelle les doigts moites de Mello fouaillant dans mes mèches, appuyant sur ma tête. Je me souviens encore du contact rugueux lorsqu'il s'était enfoncé au fond de ma gorge, et du parfum musqué de son duvet qui me frottait le nez.

Puis plus rien. Et lorsque je suis revenu tout à fait à moi, j'avais juste le visage poisseux, la langue gonflée, et Mello remballait son matériel.

- C'était très bien Matt, tu es toujours aussi doué, a déclaré Mello.

Moi, ravi, je me suis redressé et je l'ai laissé admiré son œuvre, étaler le sperme sur mon visage et glisser ses doigts humides de foutre dans ma bouche gourmande.

- Il est tard. Il faut que nous rentrions chacun de notre côté. A demain, me salua-t-il.

Je baissais la tête, dépité. Il avait raison. J'attendis que le bruit de ses pas se dissipe pour me mettre à chercher mes fringues; je les revêtais et me dépêchais de rentrer.

Mon lit m'attendait, bien chaud, dans ma chambre. Je la partageais avec trois autres garçons, mais ils étaient tous endormis. Je plongeais sous les couvertures avec reconnaissance et me laissais porter par des rêves de retrouvailles et de sexe.

...

* * *

**Je vous avais prévenu XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes : merci à toutes pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont bien encouragées, et j'ai écrit une page word de plus. J'espère en écrire une de plus ce soir. Mon but est bien entendu de ne pas vous faire attendre et de publier cette fanfic à un rythme régulier.**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes un très bon lemon (eeet oui, il y en a un aussi dans ce chapitre, hé hé)  
**

* * *

Au petit matin, je me levais au son de mon réveil - un Yoshi en plastique qui chante du Gorillaz. Quelques minutes plus tard, mes dents et mes cheveux brossés, j'enfilais précipitamment une paire de chaussettes et le reste de mes habits; c'est qu'il vaut mieux ne pas le faire attendre.

Ainsi, sans prendre la peine de faire mon lit - les elfes de maison s'en chargeront de toute façon - je me rendis à la salle à manger.

Et à peine me suis-je installé devant un bon bol de céréales et ai-je croqué dans une tartine de pain grillé qu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai donc.

- Salut, me fit Mello en plantant un rapide bisou sur ma joue, surveillant du coin de l'œil que personne ne regardait.

C'est qu'il a une réputation à tenir, en tant que préfet, tout ça…

- Tu commences les cours à quelle heure ?, m'interrogea-t-il d'un ton empressé.

Je sortais mon emploi du temps et commençais à le déplier quand il me l'arracha des mains pour le consulter.

- Hm…tu as Potion à 8h, déclara-t-il en faisant une moue déçue.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

- On a encore trois quarts d'heure…, fis-je remarquer malicieusement.

Il me regarda, vérifiant que je ne me moquais pas de lui, et soupira tout en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

- Ok, grouille-toi de manger.

Ce que je fis. Il m'entraîna dans le parc, et nous allâmes à notre endroit préféré, aux abords du lac, un peu en retrait derrière des bosquets, sous un saule pleureur.

J'aime ce lieu, qui est comme une bulle hors du temps où nous partageons des moments intimes qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous. Nous sommes isolés du reste du monde, et pour moi c'est comme s'il n'existait plus. Seul demeure Mello et son auréole de cheveux blonds encadrant son visage angélique qui me couvre de baisers rieurs.

J'aime la façon dont Mello s'est assis contre le tronc de l'arbre, son dos se soudant presque à l'écorce, tandis que mon dos à moi se moulait contre son torse.

Mon pantalon fut baissé, et il se glissa en moi; et j'eu beau gémir - je pus gémir - personne ne nous entendit. C'était comme dans un rêve, sauf que c'était la réalité. La beauté de la nature était rendue plus vive par les sensations exquises que me procurait Mello dans mon dos, s'activant, me besognant vigoureusement, haletant contre ma nuque.

Une feuille vint me chatouiller le nez; je ris, mais mon rire s'étrangla quand j'entendis Mello me susurrer :

- C'est rentré entièrement maintenant.

Je baissais les yeux. En effet, c'était rentré. Il donna un coup de rein, et c'est alors que je sentis l'énormité de la chose.

- Tu es devenu très étroit pendant les vacances. Il va falloir que je te réhabitue, gloussa Mello.

Il écarta délicatement mes cuisses pour pouvoir regarder par-dessus mon épaule.

- Tu bandes bien on dirait, constata-t-il.

- Han…Mello…

- Oui, je sais, tu m'aimes. Petite salope.

Je me cambrais contre lui, excité et honteux à la fois.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Il bougea à l'intérieur, me faisant tressauter.

- Et pourquoi ? Je sais que tu aimes ça. Regarde comme ton cul me serre quand je te dis, par exemple…hmm…

Il se lécha la lèvre en quête d'inspiration.

- Ma jolie petite chienne, ton petit cul tout chaud va bientôt accueillir mon foutre brûlant dans sa cavité soyeuse, tiens-toi prête, ça va être une sacrée giclée…aaah !

A ces mots, je ne pus résister, et je jouis tout seul sans qu'il ait besoin pour cela de me toucher ou de me donner quoique ce soit d'autre que sa voix lascive qui coulait à mon oreille comme un aphrodisiaque sirupeux.

Mon anus se resserra et il jouit à son tour. Je gémis de plaisir, et il enserra ma taille. Je me laissais allé contre sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme irrégulier de sa respiration. Je souriais comme un bienheureux, sur un nuage.

Soudain la sonnerie me ramena instantanément sur terre.

- Merde !, grommelais-je en me dégageant. Je vais être en retard.

Mello me jeta un regard mécontent, mais acquiesça.

- Ouais, ça la foutrait mal de louper ta première heure. Vas-y.

Je ramassais mon boxer et mon jeans et les enfilait sous l'œil lubrique de Mello - lui n'avais pas cours avant 10h, Serpentard oblige - qui contemplait le sperme couler entre mes fesses. Je n'avais rien pour l'essuyer, et j'étais pressé…

- Franchement, rien qu'à l'idée de penser que tu te trimballes avec ma semence dans le cul, ça me donne envie de recommencer…

Je rougis et détournais la tête, à la fois content et embarrassé. C'est toujours ainsi avec Mello. Son intérêt pour moi me met au comble de la joie, mais il a toujours une manière d'exprimer son affection qui me fait monter le rouge au joue.

- On se voit tout à l'heure ? Entre midi et 13h ?, demandais-je.

Il se contenta de jouer avec un brin d'herbe, sans répondre. Je me tournais vers lui, soudainement angoissé.

Il eut l'air un peu agacé et hocha la tête.

- Ouais. Aller, dépêche-toi. T'es pas en avance.

J'enfilais rapidement ma robe, empoignait la lanière de mon sac en bandouillère et m'enfuyait vers le château, espérant que le prof aurait, contre toutes attentes, eut du mal à sortir du lit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Il était une fois une fanficeuse qui détestait les publications de chapitres régulières et qui avait un tempérament volage, qui aime papillonner de fic en fic. Or cette fanficeuse a, en plus de sa passion pour Matt, une vie constituée d'un tas d'autres choses, qui l'empêche de se consacrer à la chose VRAIMENT importante : l'écriture de fanfic (rires). Et donc cette fanficeuse abandonne pendant des mois ses lecteurs, qui finissent par l'oublier, elle et ses fics longues qui ne sont même pas longues !**

**Mais, oui, mes amis, je suis de retour (on s'en fiche). Sachez que j'ai tout de même écrit les trois quarts de cette fanfic, et qu'elle sera sans doute publiée en entier. Un peu de patience.**

**En attendant, voici un chapitre un peu plus long, je crois. Il voit l'apparition de notre troisième larron, Near, dans notre triangle amoureux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous donnera envie de continuer à suivre cette fic qui, j'en suis désolée, est restée dans un fond de tiroir (virtuel puisque sur l'ordi) un certain temps.**

* * *

Évidemment, c'était trop demandé. Toute la classe était déjà rentrée quand j'arrivais devant la porte de la salle de cours dans les cachots. Je toquais timidement et fis mon entrée.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur moi. Je détestais ça.

- Alors « Matt », on a eu une panne de réveil ? Ça vous coûtera cinq points. A moins que vous ne soyez tombé amoureux de votre oreiller et ayez décidé de vous attarder avec lui un peu plus que vous ne devriez ?

Il y eut quelques rires; j'aurais volontiers fusillé le professeur pour sa remarque. Si j'avais été Mello, je l'aurais fait. Je détestais sa façon de prononcer mon pseudonyme comme s'il sous-entendait que je n'en était pas digne, que je ne méritais pas d'être dans cette école, dans cette classe…

Mais n'étant pas Mello, je me contenta de baisser la tête et de marmonner une vague excuse.

- Allez vous asseoir. Et retirez ces lunettes ridicules de votre nez, ordonna sèchement Light Yagami, le prof des Potions.

Je m'exécutais et rangeais mes goggles dans mon sac - malgré l'inconfort relatif que cela provoqua à ma vision; j'ai les yeux sensibles à la lumière, mais heureusement le cours se déroulait à la seule lueur des torches - après m'être assis à l'unique place de libre qu'il restait, en face du bureau du prof.

Je suis maudit.

Le cours commença, et je mouillais ma plume dans l'encrier lorsque je sentis quelque chose me brûler la nuque. Je me retournais…

Et constatais que l'albinos, le dénommé Near, était assis au fond de la classe et me fixait.

Je fronçais les sourcils et tentais de l'ignorer. Mais c'était impossible. L'intensité de son regard me démangeait littéralement les omoplates. Je me retournais à nouveau et plongeais mon regard dans le sien, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il m'observait et comment cela se faisait qu'il fût ici; il était sensé être en première année, pas en troisième, et n'avait donc rien à faire à ce cours.

- Matt !

Je revins brutalement à la réalité. Yagami m'avait vu !

- Qu'y a-t-il de si passionnant au fond de la classe que vous ne cessiez de vous retourner ?

Je balbutiais.

- Je…rien.

- Alors pourquoi vous regardez ? Cinq points en moins pour Poufsouffle. Décidément « Matt », tu fais fort aujourd'hui.

Il se rendit au fond de la salle, circonspect, et fini par deviner la cause de ma distraction.

- Avant que vous n'arriviez, j'expliquais justement à vos petits camarades de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle que ce garçon ici présent allait exceptionnellement assister aux cours de troisième année, bien qu'il vienne à peine d'entrer à Poudlard. Le directeur a eu un long entretien avec ce jeune homme et a décelé d'énormes capacités en lui. Il a donc préconisé de lui faire suivre dès maintenant des cours plus difficiles.

Le sujet de ce petit discours resta stoïque, bien que des murmures commencèrent à s'élever. Il semblait totalement sourd à ce qu'on pouvait bien dire de lui et fixait Matt sans ciller ou presque, de ses yeux d'un gris étrange. Ils avaient des reflets changeants, comme de l'eau, mais ne transmettaient aucune émotion, comme une statue ou…un insecte. C'était la meilleure comparaison que Matt pu trouver. Un insecte géant qui le contemplait comme s'il avait décidé d'en faire son prochain dîner.

Sauf que le regard de Near n'avait pas l'air particulièrement affamé. Juste vide et brillant; un éclat terne, comme fatigué par un âge qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

Comme s'il savait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir.

Je me figeais, déstabilisé. Une chaleur anormale vint se loger dans le creux de mes reins. J'avais l'impression qu'il savait ce que nous avions fait; ce qui m'avait mis en retard. Qu'il savait que mon derrière était encore tout chaud de ma dernière rencontre avec Mello, que sa fente était humide et poisseuse.

Je détournais la tête, gêné, mais je sentais toujours ses yeux sur moi. L'heure de cours allait être longue.

- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire comment on prépare du Polynectar ?, interrogea Yagami en écrivant le nom de la potion au tableau.

Personne ne leva la main, bien sûr. Et bien sûr, comme il m'a à la bonne, son regard se porta immédiatement sur moi et il eut un sourire sadique.

- Matt, vous qui êtes soi-disant très intelligent, citez-nous les ingrédients du Polynectar.

Je me raidissais et gardais le silence. Je déteste devoir parler devant les autres; j'ai toujours l'impression d'être un parfait crétin et je m'attend à tout moment à ce qu'on rit de moi.

D'ailleurs, quelques ricanements s'élevèrent autour de moi tandis que je me taisais, et le sourire du prof s'élargit.

Je m'efforçais de penser à Mello, alors que le rouge me montait aux joues.

- Alors, « Matt », vous avez avalé votre langue ? Ou bien vous l'a-t-on mangé ?

Des rires, encore. Pense à Mello, pense à Mello, pense à Mello…

Soudain, le visage à l'expression furibarde de Mello m'apparut, et c'est comme s'il parlait à travers moi, avec ma bouche et ma voix :

- Le Polynectar est une potion de classe 4; elle permet de se transformer en la personne que l'on veut. Elle est contre-indiquée pour les transformations animales. Pour la fabriquer, il faut des sangsues, de la peau de serpent du cap, de la corne de bicorne en poudre, des touffes de Polygonum, de l'essence de crabe, des chrysopes cuits pendant 21 jours et du sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune, sans quoi il est sans effet. Et en dernier lieu, il faut ajouter un morceau de la personne en laquelle on souhaite se transformer - en général, il s'agit d'un cheveux ou de gouttes de sang. Le Polynectar a été inventé par…

- Oui, c'est bon !, m'interrompit Yagami avec une grimace de dépit. Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Évidemment, il ne me donna aucun point pour ma performance.

Et plus que jamais, je sentais le regard de Near qui me transperçait la nuque.

…

A la fin du cours, je jetais pêle-mêle mes affaires dans mon sac, impatient de sortir. Plus que quatre heures avant de revoir Mello. Oh, je sais, j'ai l'air pathétique à compter les minutes qui nous séparent; mais on ne s'est pas vu de tout l'été, et il me manque. J'ai besoin de lui comme d'oxygène. Je me rassasie de sa présence comme un goinfre à un buffet gratuit. Sincèrement.

Alors que je sortais de la salle en essayant de n'entrer en collision avec personne, une voix m'interpella.

- Matt ?

Je me retournais, certain de n'avoir jamais entendu cette voix auparavant. C'est alors que je vis celui qui m'avait appelé.

Je doute que cela aurait surpris Mello. Il l'aurait senti; il l'aurait su, avant même que le garçon ne lui adresse la parole.

Near était là, petite silhouette engoncée dans une robe noire qui lui semblait malaisée de porter, rehaussant pourtant son teint et ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demandais-je.

Et en entendant les mots résonner dans ma tête, je me rendis compte qu'ils étaient extrêmement malpolis. Très Mello.

Le garçon restait muet, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire. Mais ses yeux restaient fixes et vides. Il était aussi froid qu'un morceau de métal, et je sentis presque la température baisser tandis que les cachots se vidaient, les élèves partant assister à leur cours suivant.

- Heu, je suis désolé, mais j'ai un cours là. Je dois me dépêcher, sinon je serais encore en retard, bafouillais-je en me tournant vers la sortie.

- Je vous ai vu.

Je me retournais, interloqué.

Le petit albinos me regardait. Et ses yeux me brûlaient. J'avais envie de m'enfuir, soudain. Comment un regard aussi inexpressif quelques secondes auparavant, avait pu devenir aussi intense d'un seul coup ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?, interrogeais-je doucement et avec méfiance.

- Toi et le garçon blond. Vous étiez derrière une statue et tu étais à genoux, suçant son sexe avec ardeur.

Ah.

Il écarquilla un peu les yeux. J'imaginais parfaitement le spectacle que je devais offrir : le visage aussi rouge que mes cheveux, mes yeux bleus pâles exorbités et ma bouche grande ouverte pour gober les mouche, stupéfait que j'étais.

- Je n'en ai parlé à personne, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, murmura-t-il.

Non, moi ce qui m'inquiétais, c'était que le nouvel élève super doué avait vu le meilleur élève des Poufsouffle en train de faire une fellation au premier des Serpentards (et des troisièmes années toutes maisons confondues), préfet de surcroît, et vienne lui en parler comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui faire du chantage.

Un scénario rapide se construisit dans ma tête; il allait me faire chanter. Si je ne faisais pas ses devoirs - ou autre chose -, il le dirait au professeur ou répandrait la rumeur…

Je me décidais en une fraction de seconde. Quoi qu'il demanda, je le lui fournirais. Tout plutôt que de mêler Mello à cette affaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

J'avais la voix blanche. Il me contempla encore un instant, puis s'approcha et tendit la main pour me toucher.

- Je veux pareil, dit-il avec lenteur.

Je n'en crus pas mes oreilles. J'avais dû mal comprendre.

- Pardon.

- Je veux que tu me fasses la même chose.

Il avait prononcé ça d'un ton net et sans fioritures. Sans une once d'hésitation. Avec une sorte d'évidence dans la voix, comme si ce qu'il demandait était parfaitement naturel et raisonnable.

Si je m'étais écouté, si je m'étais laissé berner par cette voix monotone et ouatinée, je me serais exécuté. Mais l'image d'un Mello vert de rage, ses yeux lançant des éclairs coutumiers me dissuada instantanément.

- N…non !

J'avais balbutié. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois aussi faible ? J'aurais dû le lui dire d'un ton ferme et résolu.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, une de ses boucles blanches retomba sur son œil. J'eus l'irrésistible envie de tendre le doigt et de la repousser, mais je me retins.

- Pourquoi ?

Sa voix n'était pas exactement suave. Celle de Mello l'était, mais la sienne était plus étrange. Doucement rêveuse, comme hors du temps. Oui, une voix intemporelle, sans âge. Ni vieille ni jeune.

Une voix qui est.

- P…p…parce que !

Excellent Matt, quelle réponse brillante !

- Parce que quoi ?

Je me sentais rougir à nouveau. Je fermais les paupières et essayais de me concentrer.

- Parce que je ne t'aime pas !

Il y eut un soudain changement d'atmosphère. Je rouvrais les yeux et constatais avec stupéfaction qu'une larme coulait sur la joue de Near. Et pourtant il était totalement inexpressif. Pas de sanglot, pas de grimace de tristesse. Rien que cette seule goutte d'eau qui descendait lentement sur sa peau de nacre.

- Tu…me…dé…testes ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton haché.

Plus abasourdi que jamais, je m'empressais de rectifier :

- Mais non voyons ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Seulement…

Il détourna la tête.

- Tu ne veux pas le faire parce que je te dégoûte ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Mais NON !

- Alors quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien ?, murmura-t-il, rauque. J'ai pourtant fait des pieds et des mains pour te rencontrer à nouveau.

- Hein ??

Il se tût. Était-ce vrai ? Avait-il fait des efforts pour me retrouver ? Dans quel but ? Pour me faire cette requête extravagante ?

- Pourquoi tu veux que je te fasse ce que je fais à Mello ?

- Oh, alors ce n'était pas la première fois ?

Je m'embrasais, l'air coupable.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

L'albinos haussa les épaules.

- Tu as utilisé un présent d'habitude.

Je reculais d'un pas.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma précédente question.

- Je n'ai pas envie de répondre.

- Et si je ne le fais pas, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?, marmonnais-je avec appréhension, dans un sursaut de révolte.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis prononça :

- Rien.

Il s'avança et me prit la main.

- Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. C'était…un prétexte pour entrer en contact.

Je le regardais, hébété.

- Je pige pas, là.

Near baissa la tête.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler aux gens. Alors…je m'étais dis que si ce genre de choses te plaisait, il fallait que je t'en parle pour attirer ton attention…

Je m'étranglais.

- Tu crois que ce genre de choses me plaît ? Tu me prends pour un pervers ou quoi ?

- Mais tu avais l'air d'y prendre beaucoup de plaisir pourtant, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Ce garçon se rend-t-il réellement compte de ce qu'il dit ?

- Mais non…enfin si…heu…mais c'est différent…c'était avec Mello et heu…

J'ai le cœur qui battait fort quand j'ai dis :

- Je l'aime.

Je me sentis défaillir d'enthousiasme. Sa main pressa la mienne et il releva la tête. Il arborait un air sévère.

- Alors aime-moi aussi, je te prie.

- Que quoiiii ???

Il se jeta sur moi et nos lèvres entrèrent en contact. Il m'offrit un petit baiser maladroit que je repoussais après quelques secondes de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Je veux que tu m'aimes aussi. Je me sens jaloux de ce garçon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Il me plaqua contre le mur de pierre et je me débattais à peine.

- Arrête !

- Je veux seulement te connaître mieux…

J'essayais de détourner la tête mais il réussit à l'immobiliser et me força à l'embrasser.

Sa langue se glissa dans ma bouche et il joua avec la mienne en gémissant. Je ne savais trop quel attitude adopter. Ce que je ressentais était ambigu. Quelque part, je crois que je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine, et aussi que ça me plaisait. Je ne pensais plus du tout à Mello à ce moment-là; et c'était doux. Doux et sucré, parce que Near avait un goût de lait concentré.

Mello m'avait tant obsédé, hanté, occupé ces temps-ci que je n'avais rien remarqué. Le fait que ce petit garçon si mignon était intéressé par moi. Je ne réalise toujours pas.

Cependant, il était hors de question pour moi d'oublier mon maître; il me punirait sévèrement pour ça. Mais j'avais envie d'être puni aussi, je crois. Mello était tellement présent que je n'avais pas l'impression de le tromper; j'avais la sensation qu'il était là, avec nous, et qu'il nous observait d'un regard avide.

Il n'y a rien que je désire plus que le regard de Mello sur moi, qu'il soit empli de dégoût ou de désir.

Je retrouvais finalement mes esprits et me détachais brusquement de lui.

Near me regarda, interloqué. Moi, honteux, je tournais les talons et m'enfuis à toute allure.

Je suis vraiment le pire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je peux bien l'avouer : cette fanfic n'est pas un chef d'oeuvre. Même en tant que simple PWP, on ne peut pas dire que l'écriture soit particulièrement poétique, ou raffinée, et j'admets même faire preuve d'une fantaisie totale en matière de lemon (exemple : le sperme sucré. Non, ça n'existe pas. Je ne suis pas stupide. Non, je vous assure), et donc de ne pas DU TOUT être réaliste. En fait, je n'aime pas trop le réalisme. J'ai toujours préféré Chateaubriand à Zola (romantisme vs réalisme, cf cours de littérature).**

**Sachant tout cela, je ne m'attend guère à beaucoup de compliments sur cette fic; pourtant, je suis contente qu'elle fasse plaisir à certains, au point même de laisser des reviews. Cette fic n'est pas très sérieuse, je m'amuse un peu, je dois dire. Si ça vous amuse aussi, j'en suis ravie.**

**Néanmoins, je ne crois pas que cette fic soit représentative de TOUTES mes fics. Je pense sincèrement avoir écrit de bonnes fics. Il serait bon de lire les dites fics avant de juger l'ensemble de mon travail.**

**Et si, après les avoir lu, vous trouvez que je suis une honte pour le fandom..........lynchez-moi XD Au fond, l'important, c'est le plaisir que je tire à écrire des fics. Le reste est relativement subsidiaire. Bien sûr que ça me peine de recevoir des critiques négatives. On ne peut pas savoir si l'auteur est sincère ou s'il cherche juste à casser. Et la plupart sont anonymes (j'ai envie de dire "comme de fait exprès", mais ne soyons pas (trop) mesquin). Les critiques négatives peuvent se révéler constructives, ou signaler un ras le bol de leur auteur. ça m'est arrivé d'en écrire, et je crois que j'essaye d'être un minimum conciliant et essaye d'encourager la personne à s'améliorer. Cela dit, je ne me rappelle pas de toutes les reviews que j'ai posté, alors je ne peux pas affirmer avec exactitude qu'elles fonctionnent sur ce modèle.**

**Bref. Je pense qu'une review doit critiquer un texte. Que ça reste objectif, constructif. Sinon, pour moi, c'est juste du vent et des mots jetés avec hargne sur un clavier. Sans intérêt. (m'enfin ça m'intéresse quand même d'en parler)**

**Quand on me donne un conseil, à défaut de toujours le suivre, je l'écoute. Par contre, me juger sur UNE fanfic, m'asséner que je devrais penser à écrire moins de conn*ries pour écrire du vrai texte (sans avoir lu le reste, enfin, je suppose) hm..."c'est un peu court".**

**De fait, cette fic n'est pas une conn*ries. C'est un crossover blasphémien lemoneux. J.K Rowling n'a qu'à bien se tenir, je vais massacrer son univers à grands coups de stylo rageurs (SAKUJO).**

**En clair : totalement assumé.**

**...**

**Signé : votre servante, Anders (bon dieu, ce que je déteste les débats politiques.......)  
**

* * *

Je n'écoutais pas - ou peu - le cours que dispensait ma professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Mlle Misa Amane. Mes pensées étaient entièrement dirigées sur Near. Je tentais tant bien que de mal à deviner ses projets. Allait-il parler de la relation que j'avais avec Mello ?

Quelque chose me soufflait que non. Et puis il avait dit qu'il avait du mal à communiquer avec les autres…

- Personnellement, j'adore « Flânerie avec le Spectre de la Mort » mais j'aime aussi beaucoup « Vadrouille avec les goules ». Mais la couverture de « Promenade avec les loups-garous » me donnent des frissons partout…ah lala!, soupira Mlle Amane en se pâmant.

Elle allait se lancer dans une analyse minutieuse de la permanente impeccable de l'écrivain sur la photo animée au dos des bouquins, quand la sonnerie retentit.

Les élèves s'échappèrent de la salle de classe.

Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise en voyant Mello qui m'attendait devant la porte.

Son visage s'illumina en me voyant et je sentis un poids lourd s'abattre sur mes épaules.

- Il est treize heures, indiqua-t-il en me prenant le bras. Je meurs de faim.

Il m'entraîna dans un couloir.

- Mello, attend…

Il s'arrête et se retourna, surpris.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Et je lui racontais toute l'histoire. Je lui devais au moins ça. Après avoir fini, je me recroquevillais de crainte. Il allait sûrement être en colère contre moi et me reprocher de ne pas avoir réagit.

Et de fait…

- Viens là, gronda-t-il en m'attrapant par le poignet, m'attirant dans une salle de classe vide.

- Mello, que…

- Déshabille-toi !

Son ton est sans réplique. Je ne peux faire autrement que d'obéir.

Je suis à présent nu comme un vers, debout entre deux pupitres. Mello me détaille, appréciateur, les sourcils froncés.

- A quatre pattes.

Rougissant, je m'agenouille donc et pose mes mains à plat sur le sol glacé en pierre. Mello me tourne autour comme un requin sur le point d'attaquer. Il arbore un sourire légèrement tordu qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Soudain, je reçoit une claque retentissante sur les fesses. Je pousse un cri de douleur et me cambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, fis-je en me touchant là où il m'a frappé.

Il ne répond pas, mais rejette ma main et me frappe encore. Je crie à nouveau, mais il donne deux autres gifles, sans se préoccuper de mes suppliques. Je me force à rester à quatre pattes et je serre les dents, un peu effrayé.

Lorsqu'il arrête enfin, mes fesses sont toutes chaudes et me font mal. Il émet un petit ricanement, dans mon dos, et, avec son doigt, caresse ma raie.

Je laisse échapper un gémissement, frissonnant, et il ricane plus fort.

- Ton trou s'est complètement refermé, chuchota-t-il en titillant le dit trou.

Je plie les coudes et pose la tête sur mes bras, haletant. Mello passe la main plus bas et trouve mes testicules, qu'il se met à masser vigoureusement, tout en coinçant la base de mon sexe entre deux doigts.

Excité, je lui tend ma croupe afin qu'il continue ses caresses si agiles. Je sent son souffle sur mon derrière, puis ses lèvres m'embrassent, gentiment d'abord, puis il me mord. Je me crispe et supplie :

- Ne me fais pas mal !

Il rit et relâche la pression de ses dents sur ma chair.

D'une main, il écarte mes fesses.

- Ça y est, il s'est rouvert. Tu es vraiment une petite pute, Mattie. Toujours prêt à te faire prendre…

Mes joues s'embrasent et je cache mon visage. Il me fait honte, mais c'est agréable, j'ignore pourquoi.

- Bien, je vais te donner ce que tu veux, dit-il.

J'entendit un froissement de tissu, puis le bruit d'une fermeture éclair. Et la queue douce et moite de Mello vient se blottir contre mon derrière.

- Je vais te la mettre, et tu vas me remercier pour ça, susurre-t-il sur un ton convaincu. Tu vas me remercier, et peut-être qu'alors, je te pardonnerais d'avoir laissé ce nabot te salir.

Il s'enfonce en moi d'un coup de rein et je serre les lèvres de toutes mes forces pour ne pas crier encore.

- Je suis le seul qui peut te salir, grogne-t-il avant d'entamer un va et vient rapide en me tenant par les hanches.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Je relève la tête, surpris. Near était entré discrètement et nous fixe d'un air mécontent, debout près de la porte fermée.

- Je veux le faire aussi, murmure le petit albinos.

Une bouffée de peur me prend à la gorge. Je me tourne lentement vers Mello, craignant sa réaction.

Celui-ci tient sa baguette, le poing serré et tremblant de rage. Je me redresse et tente de le calmer.

- Mello, s'il te plaît…

- Je suis sûr que je l'aime bien mieux que toi, ajoute alors Near, comme pour narguer Mello.

Ce dernier me repousse violemment. J'atterris par terre et me cogne les coudes sur le sol dur.

Pendant ce temps, Mello s'est emparé de Near et l'a plaqué contre le mur.

- Tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser faire ?, rugit-il. Tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'ES rien. Matt est à moi !

Stoïque, Near réplique tout de même :

- Je sais beaucoup de choses. Je sais que tu ne le traites pas comme tu devrais. Je sais que TU n'es pas assez bien pour lui. Et je SUIS bien meilleur que toi, autant sur le plan intellectuel que moral.

Je réussit à me redresser et me rendit compte que les deux m'observaient.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre à leur question muette, assurer à Mello qu'il était le seul et le serait toujours.

Mais l'expression qu'affiche Near à cet instant me brise le cœur net. Je referme la bouche, penaud.

Mello éclate de rire et relâche le Serdaigle.

- Très bien ! Nous allons voir !

Il m'attrape par la nuque et m'oblige à m'agenouiller. Un peu de liquide séminal coule d'entre mes fesses et dévale mes cuisses tandis que mes genoux frappe rudement la pierre, alors que Mello m'appuie sur les épaules.

- Tu vas le goûter, et nous dire lequel tu préfères, gronda le blondinet furieux.

Near approche. J'écarquille les yeux, incrédule. Il ne va pas faire ça ?

Et pourtant, il relève sa robe et déboutonne son pantalon.

Poussé par un élan de curiosité mal placée, je viens vers lui. Il sort son pénis tout flasque, et je ne peux m'empêcher de le toucher.

Son sexe est petit, plus petit que celui de Mello. Il est très pâle, très mince. On dirait un gros doigt.

Un fin duvet, encore naissant, orne sa base. Le duvet est blanc neigeux. Ainsi, les cheveux de Near sont réellement blancs…

Le bout est rose, et semble palpiter. J'arrondis les lèvres et y dépose un baiser mouillé. Il semble apprécier, car un soupir de satisfaction lui échappe et sa verge durcit. Cela m'encourage, et je prend son gland dans la bouche, avec gourmandise. La petite chose est toute douce dans ma bouche, très sucrée. Elle prend peu de place et je peux la manier aisément avec ma langue, la presser entre mes lèvres.

Near se cambre et fouaille dans mes cheveux. Je trouve ça agréable, tout en sachant que ce n'est pas Mello. C'est étrange.

Derrière moi, je sens son regard de braise qui me fixe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend, mais je me sens bien. Je m'exhibe, je courbe l'échine pour mettre en avant ma croupe et la lui tendre. Je sais qu'il inspecte avidement ma fente tandis que je suce langoureusement le petit génie à la queue si tendre. Elle est aussi soyeuse et délicate qu'un pétale de fleur, et je la trouve délicieuse. Jusqu'au moment où il jouit.

Ses doigts se crispèrent, il m'avertit, mais j'étais concentré sur ma tâche, et je reçut la giclée chaude directement dans la gorge.

Je m'écarte, toussant et crachant. La semence de Near a un parfum musqué mais suave; son odeur me monte au nez comme une vapeur fantôme.

- Je ne peux pas décider, murmurais-je, au comble de la stupeur.

J'avais toujours cru mon amour pour Mello immuable. Et pourtant, voilà qu'un gamin que je connaissais à peine parvenait à chambouler quelques choses que j'avais construit depuis plusieurs années !

Perturbé, je ramasse mes affaires et je me précipite à l'extérieur. J'enfile rapidement ma robe et m'enfuit.

Et personne n'essaye de me rattraper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes : je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Je n'arrive pas à l'écrire. Bizarrement, les reviews négatives ont plus d'impact sur mon caractère que les positives. Et puis tout simplement, terminer une fic est toujours difficile, je pense. Surtout si on attend trop longtemps : après on n'est plus dans l'ambiance.**

**Bref. Bonne lecture !!  
**

* * *

Les jours ont passés.

Je me terre. J'essaye de passer inaperçu.

Mes cours de potion sont devenus un enfer. Near a toujours le regard planté sur ma nuque. Constamment.

Je sèche purement et simplement les cours en commun avec les Serpentards. Je suis parfaitement incapable de faire face à Mello après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous dans la salle de classe.

Le matin, j'ai du mal à me lever. J'ai envie de rester au lit, à dormir. A simplement oublier que j'existe. J'ai presque envie de rentrer. A l'orphelinat.

Je n'ai pas de parents. Mello en a. Mais il ne m'a jamais demandé ce que ça faisait de ne pas en avoir, et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je n'aurais pas su quoi lui répondre.

Ayant été abandonné dès la naissance, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'était une famille. J'ai passé toute mon enfance dans un dortoir au fin fond de l'Écosse. Je n'étais pas malheureux. Juste un peu déçu d'être mis à l'écart à cause de mes « dons » : mon intelligence au dessus de la moyenne, mes cheveux à la drôle de couleur - même pour des écossais…et bien sûr, les choses un peu étranges qui se produisaient parfois quand j'étais dans les parages.

Mon inscription à Poudlard fût une sorte de renaissance. Avant, je ne m'intéressais pas à grand-chose. J'étais relativement normal, banal. Hormis les quelques petites caractéristiques citées précédemment, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'aimer jouer, comme les autres enfants, de me faire des croûtes quand je tombais, de tomber malade, de faire des bêtises, et d'avoir une sainte horreur des choux de Bruxelles de la cantine.

Après ma découverte du monde des sorciers, tout à changé. Je veux dire, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai rencontré Mello, alors…

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les Scroutts à pétard !, s'exclame avec enthousiasme Ryûk, le prof de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Je sors de ma rêverie. Les Scroutts à pétard sont loin d'être mes animaux de prédilection - en fait, de qui pourraient-ils l'être ?

- Allons, ne soyez pas timide, approchez de leur enclos !, nous enjoignit le professeur.

La classe, d'un commun accord, fit un pas en arrière. C'était assez comique.

Soudain, je sentis une main légère se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne donc.

Une personne au dos voûtée se tient devant moi, les mains dans les poches de son jeans distendu. Je remarque immédiatement que l'homme est pieds nus et qu'il agite avec un plaisir évident les orteils dans l'herbe encore grasse, malgré le climat hivernal. Sans doute une prouesse magique du jardinier, un dénommé Matsuda.

- J'ai à te parler, Matt.

L'homme m'entraîne à l'écart. Nous marchons côte à côté le long de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

- Vous êtes L, le directeur de l'école, n'est-ce pas ?, demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint.

Le jeune homme brun me dévisage un instant. Il a de large cernes sous les yeux, qui lui confère un regard charbonneux très intense. J'essaye de le maintenir quelques secondes et échoue lamentablement.

- Tu es un garçon remarquablement intelligent, Matt, dit-il simplement. Je sais que si tu y mettais du tien, tu pourrais faire de grandes choses. L'ennui, c'est que tu manques de motivation, n'est-ce pas ?

Je faillis hausser les épaules, mais finalement je n'osais pas. Je me contente donc de marmonner :

- Je fais ce que je peux.

- C'est faux.

Je relève la tête, vexé. Il me regarde toujours, sans cligner des yeux. Je frissonne et détourne les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

- Que tu travailles plus. Tu as séché les cours, dernièrement, et tes notes ont chutées de manière catastrophique.

Il attrape soudainement mon menton.

- Les raisons de ton désengagement sont flagrantes. Cependant, je me dois de te rappeler que c'est une école. Et il y a des règles. Si tu enfreints ses règles, même moi je ne pourrais pas vous protéger…

Intrigué, je fronçait les sourcils. Il prit un air peiné.

- Toi…Near…et Mello.

Sans doute rougis-je à cet instant. Il dut se rendre compte de mon malaise car il me lâcha.

- Je vais donc t'assigner un tuteur, afin qu'il t'aide à remonter ton niveau.

- Je…Monsieur…je n'ai pas besoin de tuteur, répliquai-je.

Il eut un sourire enfantin.

- Moi je pense que si. Et qui mieux que Near pourrait jouer ce rôle ?

Cette déclaration me cloue sur place. L en profite pour s'en aller; il me fait un signe de main, l'air détendu.

- A la prochaine.

Puis il disparaît dans la brume, près du lac.

…

J'étais frustré. Ceci explique cela.

Mais pas seulement.

Near était allongé sous moi, nu. J'étais à califourchon sur son ventre et je me frottais avec lascivité contre sa verge raidie. J'aimais la sentir coincée entre mes fesses, mince et douce, et la serrer; ça le faisait gémir, et j'aimais cela aussi. Je dévisageais ce petit ange en me demandant comment il pouvait paraître aussi pur et innocent. J'avais été comme lui, autrefois. Avant d'être perverti.

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je le regrettais.

Je souris, et mes mains glissent lentement sur son torse étroit et pâle. Il me fixe, et ses yeux, auparavant vides, s'emplissent de sentiments divers; j'ai l'impression déroutante de me trouver face à un miroir. Il me lance un regard plein d'appréhension et de désir.

Je m'embrase. Son corps et le mien sont relié par un nœud complexe fait de reconnaissance, de chaleur…et de ce besoin incompréhensible de tendresse. Je l'ai immédiatement senti. Nous sommes entourés, mais quelque part nous sommes seuls; nous avons froids. Nous nous cherchions.

Je m'empale brutalement sur son pénis, et nous poussons un cri à l'unisson qui ressemble à une délivrance.

C'est alors qu'une paire de mains se posent sur mes hanches.

- Tu croyais être débarrassé de moi ?

La voix inquiétante et menaçante…de Mello.

Elle fait brusquement surgir en moi un flot d'émotions contradictoires : peine, horreur, exaltation, joie, terreur.

Amour étranglé.

Ses mains sont chaudes, son souffle me chatouille l'oreille. Je me contracte, et Near sous moi pousse un petit gémissement.

Mello me fait tourner la tête comme un parfum entêtant. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

C'est alors que je sens à nouveau quelque chose de dur se presser contre mes fesses.

- Que…

- Je t'aime, Mail…tu es à moi, pour toujours, susurre Mello.

Il me transperce et je m'ouvre entièrement à lui, je l'avale. Je les prend tous les deux en moi et je les garde, je les serre, je les étreins, au fond, tout au fond de moi. A l'endroit qu'ils sont les seuls à toucher…

_//_

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad_

_I got sunshine, in a bag_

_I'm useless, but not for long_

_The future is coming on, is coming on, is coming on…_

Je me réveille. Ma main rencontre le réveil et fait taire la musique lancinante de Gorillaz.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooooooo !**

**Ceci est le dernier chapitre. Mais comme la fin est abrupte, selon moi, j'ai décidé de faire un (court) épilogue.**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragées et celles qui ont lu jusqu'au bout cette fanfiction.**

**Je me suis bien amusée :D  
**

* * *

Toute la matinée, un mauvais pressentiment me tarauda, sans que j'arrivasse à déterminer le fond de mon inquiétude. Quelque chose de subtil dans l'air me disait que la situation était explosive. Même en étant préoccupé par mes problèmes, je sentais que les élèves étaient nerveux.

Je compris néanmoins pourquoi en entendant deux élèves discuter dans un couloir.

- J'étais avec Kiyomi Takada et…

- Quoi ? Takada ? La plus belle fille des Serdaigle ?

Le premier a ricané.

- Celle-la même. On était en train de se tripoter derrière un pilier et…il a surgit de nulle part comme un démon !

- Qui ça ? Teru Mikami, le concierge à moitié fou ?

- Noooon, pas lui ! Mello, le préfet des Serpentards !

- Ah, lui…

- Il avait les yeux exorbités et les cheveux emmêlés. On ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Il s'est mis à nous hurler dessus et il a brandit sa baguette sur nous !

- Nooon, impossible ! C'est un préfet, non ?

- Il avait l'air complètement furax. Il paraît qu'en ce moment, il est de pire en pire. J'ai même entendu des Serpentards s'en plaindre, l'autre jour, alors qu'il font partie de la même maison.

- Moi, j'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était fait engueulé par Light Yagami, le prof de potion et directeur des Serpentards.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. On a filé sans demander notre reste. Tu crois que Takada m'accordera quand même un autre rendez-vous ?

Sans écouter la suite, je m'éloigne. Alors comme ça, Mello était toujours énervé. Bon, bien sûr, cela pouvait avoir des causes multiples, mais je soupçonnais deux réponses possibles : la première était qu'il était descendu dans le classement.

En effet, tout récemment, Near avait prouvé qu'il pouvait fort bien entrer directement en troisième année. Ce qui déjà devait forcément irriter Mello. Mais en plus, il s'était révélé parfait dans toutes les matières, et avait excellé à la dernière session de contrôles…il avait eu les meilleures notes.

Et ça, Mello ne pouvait pas le supporter. Une bagarre avait failli éclater.

Je me demande souvent ce qu'ils ont pu faire après mon départ. Est-ce qu'ils ont fini par se disputer, ou se sont-ils juste quittés en silence ?

Qu'en est-il maintenant ? Mello doit être doublement plus furieux contre moi, sa colère augmentant avec les résultats de Near.

La deuxième était sans doute mon absence à ses côtés.

Quelque part, je suis soulagé de ne pas avoir à l'affronter. Je n'avais pas réalisé avant que Mello pouvait être aussi effrayant.

En cours de Métamorphoses - dirigé par la ravissante Mlle Hale Lidner, dont bon nombre d'élèves ne suivent les cours que pour observer à l'envie son joli minois - je reçu un message provenant de L, m'ordonnant d'assister à mon premier cours de soutien, ce soir, à 19h, dans les cachots.

Cette nouvelle me fit l'impression qu'une pierre avait coulé dans mon estomac. Je n'avais pas envie de voir Near. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec lui. J'ignorais comment il était parvenu à me faire vaciller, pourquoi je le trouvais si attachant, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il en profite alors que Mello était fâché contre moi. Malgré tout, je refusais de croire que ma relation avec le prince des Serpentard était terminé. Plutôt mourir.

Mais je savais que si je retournais dans les bras de Mello, il faudrait que j'abandonne Near, et cela me faisait mal au cœur. Rien que de l'imaginer, je ne m'en sentais pas capable.

C'est pourquoi j'avais peur de craquer pour lui si nous nous voyions en tête à tête. Il ne me forcerait pas à laisser tomber Mello.

Par contre, si Mello apprenait qu'on se fréquentait, j'étais certain qu'il me haïrait.

Donc je ne pouvais céder ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, sinon je briserais l'un des deux.

A 19h, je me rendis aux cachots.

…

Un quart d'heure après, je me trouvais entre franche perplexité et léger amusement.

- Near…pourquoi buvons-nous un thé dans les cachots ?

En effet, nous étions installés sur une table, dans une salle de cours, et il y avait une théière, plusieurs sachets de thé, deux tasses, et des petits gâteaux.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?, interroge mon compagnon d'un air parfaitement neutre.

S'en est agaçant. Cette maîtrise de ses sentiments, ce contrôle. Je ne peut m'empêcher de penser qu'il me regarde de haut, un peu crâneur.

Mello est un peu comme ça. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai toujours senti une différence de niveau entre nous, ça ne me gêne pas. Au contraire, je me sens privilégié de pouvoir le fréquenter.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?, répète Near.

J'ai l'impression de percevoir une hésitation dans sa voix. Peut-être que je me trompe sur lui. Il semble sans émotions, mais ce n'est qu'une apparence. Une sorte de carapace. Ça donne envie d'en apprendre plus, d'explorer les facettes de sa personnalité pour en découvrir les aspects les plus sensibles.

Je me dis que Near est quelqu'un d'intéressant et de mystérieux. Je n'éprouve pas pour lui l'attirance fulgurante que je ressens envers Mello, mais une attraction plus insidieuse, se faisant petit à petit plus forte, refluant comme une vague pour mieux me submerger.

Son inquiétude me fait penser qu'il essayait peut-être de me faire plaisir. Je ne m'attendait certes pas à ça lorsqu'il m'avait invité. En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment ce je m'étais dis, mais c'était angoissant de ne pas savoir.

Son invitation à boire le thé ressemble à une tentative maladroite de séduction. Et je trouve ça incroyablement mignon.

- J'aime bien, répondis-je en sirotant ma tasse.

Je ne sais pas si que j'ai dis l'a rassuré, mais il se resservit.

Je lui souris. Pourtant il demeure sans réaction.

Ça me fait grimacer et j'enfourne un gâteau pour dissimuler ma gêne. Cependant, il l'a remarqué.

- Quelque chose ne va pas.

Je secoue la tête négativement.

- Si si !

Il me fixe d'un air dubitatif, et je me met à bafouiller :

- Heu…j'adore le thé aux agrumes. C'est vraiment mon parfum préféré…

- Je sais, dit-il.

Sans rien ajouter. Cela attise ma curiosité, ainsi donc, je lui pose la question, aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas le braquer.

- Tu t'ais renseigné sur mes goûts ?

Son attitude change alors du tout au tout. Il devient rouge pivoine et baisse les yeux.

Ce comportement le rend adorable; je m'approche de lui et lui prend les mains, me penchant.

Nos lèvres se rencontrent brièvement, dans un mouvement lent et doux. Je me redresse un peu, et cette fois c'est lui qui vient à ma rencontre, ses grands yeux gris dévorant son visage pâle; ses yeux qui m'observent cette avidité que je prenais au début pour une sorte de curiosité scientifique. Des yeux qui ne contemplent que moi, qui ne voient que moi.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre dans un fracas qui résonne dans les cachots.

Mello, le pied toujours levé, nous dévisage, les yeux écarquillés. Il tient en main la carte des Maraudeurs.

- J'arrive pas à le croire !, hurle-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur nous.

J'ouvre la bouche mais il m'interrompt :

- Matt…j'avais confiance en toi ! J'avais CONFIANCE ! Comment t'as pu me trahir comme ça !

- On ne faisait que prendre le thé, indique Near sur un ton neutre.

- Toi le rat blanc, la ferme !, rugit le Serpentard.

- Du thé aux agrumes, ai-je cru bon de préciser en saisissant ma tasse pour la porter à mes lèvres.

Elle explose violemment, me blessant légèrement le menton.

- Je m'en FOUS qu'il soit aux agrumes ou à autre chose !, s'énerve le blond, braquant de façon menaçante sa baguette magique sur moi.

- Ah oui ?, fis-je aussi glacial que possible. C'est mon thé préféré.

Comme je l'avais prévu, cette réplique le fige. Il semble réfléchir. Une angoisse m'étreint le cœur et je sens comme un grand froid m'envahir tout entier.

Il ne savait pas.

Je ris. Mon rire est un peu grinçant, comme la porte d'une prison que l'on ouvre. Une sorte de soulagement, de libération. Je lui crache :

- Tu me fais confiance, mais tu ne connais même pas ma boisson favorite ? Et pourtant, combien de fois on a petit-déjeuné ensemble ? Franchement Mello…

Je lâche dans un soupir résigné :

- Tu crains.

Le pauvre. A la mimique qu'il fit, j'eu presque pitié de lui. Il tombe sur le cul, hébété.

Je m'accroupis devant lui et le fixe à travers mes lunettes.

- Tu croyais tout savoir sur moi ? T'es stupide ou quoi ? Tu ne fais jamais vraiment attention à moi. Et maintenant, ça te vexe parce que quelqu'un s'intéresse réellement à moi et m'écoute ? T'es égoïste, Mel.

Il me dévisage, et son regard reflète à la fois rage et désespoir.

- C'est faux. Je me suis toujours intéressé à toi. Seulement…

Il détourne la tête.

- J'avais d'autres choses à penser.

Il a l'air si fragile. Ses cheveux dorés retombent en mèches humides sur son front en sueur. Il a la tête basse, et lorsque je la relève, la main sous son menton, je constate qu'il pleure - de colère, comme un enfant capricieux, ou de tristesse, je ne saurais dire. Son regard bleu nuit brille de larmes, qui coulent lentement sur ses joues pâles, me donnant envie de les lécher afin de goûter leur saveur saline. Mais ce serait prendre le risque de se ramasser un pain, et ça casserait l'ambiance.

Une goutte glisse le long de son nez et je la ramasse du bout de l'index.

- Mello…

- J'avais d'autres choses à penser !, s'exclame-t-il comme pour se justifier. Tu es important pour moi, mais…si je ne reste pas à mon meilleur niveau, tu….

Je le vois serrer les dents et s'essuyer le visage dans un geste brusque et plein de fougue.

- Tu ne m'aimeras plus. La PREUVE !

Il pointe le doigt sur Near, hargneux.

- Tu veux sortir avec lui parce qu'il est meilleur que moi !

Je secoue la tête, agacé et amusé à la fois. Je comprend mieux son aversion pour le petit albinos. C'est…touchant.

Je l'embrasse doucement. Ses lèvres ont le goût de ses larmes. Je les lape un peu…et me prend un coup sur la tempe qui me fait basculer sur le côté.

En me redressant, je constate que le Serpentard s'essuie la bouche, pivoine.

C'est alors que je me rend compte de la présence de Near, qui s'est également agenouillé à côté de moi et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre geste, il me vole un baiser.

Notre séparation est pourtant rapide et brutale. Mello le saisit par le col et lui crie :

- Ne le touche pas !

- C'est pourtant toi le premier qui m'a permis de le toucher. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si j'y ai pris goût, rétorque le plus jeune, serein.

Mello le relâche avec une moue de dégoût et Near recule d'un pas. Ils se jauge du regard, en chien de faïence.

J'attend une minute. Deux minutes. Mais puisque cette situation ne rime à rien, je me glisse entre eux et retire ma robe que je jette à terre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demande le blondinet d'un air un peu hagard.

- Je m'occupe du problème, réplique-je en déboutonnant mon jeans.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de…, balbutie Near en rosissant.

- Chut !

Je lui cloue les lèvres d'un baiser et me débarrasse rapidement du reste de mes habits. Je sens alors Mello se presser contre mon dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ?, chuchote-t-il.

- Je veux que vous vous réconciliez, répond-je sur le même ton.

Aussitôt, les mains du blond derrière moi s'approprient mes fesses et se mettent à les masser langoureusement.

J'observe le Serdaigle en face de moi et l'encourage silencieusement. Il s'approche et se colle finalement contre mon corps brûlant de fièvre. Son contact est doux et parfumé. Il dégage une odeur de talc pour bébé. Derrière moi, c'est plutôt l'odeur du chocolat qui prédomine, sucré, suave et un peu amer. Je me presse entre eux avec lascivité, incapable de résister à ce drôle de mélange aux effluves particulières. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse submerger par une immense vague de désir. Je sens des mains partout ; sur ses hanches, mes épaules, mon bas ventre, mes fesses. Des bouches : l'une s'appliquant à me faire un suçon dans le cou, l'autre suçotant avec application l'un de mes tétons. Je soupire de plaisir, les jambes flageolantes.

Derrière moi, un froissement. Mello a retiré sa robe et défait sa braguette. Je ressens soudain son érection plaqué contre mon postérieur.

Mais Near est toujours là et s'agenouille. C'est avec délice que je gémis lorsqu'il embouche mon membre. J'écarte lentement les cuisses, et c'est ce moment que choisi bien évidemment mon petit ami Serpentard pour me pénétrer.

Je pousse un cri et me penche en avant, les mains sur les épaules de Near. Mello pousse et son sexe s'empale dans mes entrailles, au fin fond de mon intimité.

- Haaaan ! Matt….ça m'avait manqué !, soupire Mello sur un ton satisfait et arrogant qui m'horripile autant qu'il m'émoustille.

La bouche de Near se resserre sur mon gland et je laisse échapper un râle en me crispant. En réponse, Mel donne un coup de rein, s'agrippant à ma taille.

- Tu es plus serré que d'habitude, murmure-t-il à mon oreille, la voix sensuelle. C'est d'être pris devant et derrière qui t'excite autant ?

- Je dois dire, hoquette-je, que ça…me donne…énormément….de plaisir. D'être autant…aimé….aaaah !

À la fin de ma phrase, Near accentue la pression de sa langue et entame un va et vient sur ma verge. Je baisse les yeux et dégage ses cheveux bouclés de son front pour pouvoir contempler son expression innocente pendant qu'il m'applique une fellation. Il a les yeux fermés, l'air concentré. Sa petite bouche aux lèvres roses me suce doucement, à son rythme, avec beaucoup de calme et de technique. Je suis parfaitement raide à l'intérieur, et c'est très étroit, très humide. C'est ma première fois, et j'adore ça.

- Hey, ne m'oublie pas, grince Mello.

Il se met à me besogner avec rudesse, ne cessant de me bousculer avec une satisfaction perverse, obligeant Near à courber la nuque en arrière à chacun de ses coups de butoir.

Je pousse de petits cris aigus, le sexe et l'anus parfaitement comblés par les soins les plus attentifs. Je suis en plein rêve.

Mes deux amants redoublent d'ardeur. La main de Near, je la vois s'égarer entre ses cuisses pendant que celle de Mello vient titiller mon mamelon encore mouillé de la salive de l'albinos. Il fonctionne en un excellent tandem, et je me met à penser qu'à eux deux, ils forment la paire idéal, et que je ne veux en quitter aucun des deux. Sous aucun prétexte.

L'orgasme me remplit sur cette pensée, et pas seulement l'orgasme. Le membre chaud de Mello à l'intérieur de mon derrière déverse vigoureusement toute la semence accumulée cette dernière semaine, me faisant déborder. Near aspire avec révérence tout le sperme que je lui offre, sans broncher ni rechigner.

Je m'effondre, à demi évanoui. Je sens des mains me rattraper et m'allonger sur du tissus, par terre. Une cape m'enveloppe et deux corps s'allongent contre moi pour conserver ma chaleur.

Je suis en sécurité et je suis bien. Je cligne des yeux et entraperçoit une tignasse blanche ainsi qu'un tignasse blonde, et ce qui me traverse l'esprit est que définitivement, je refuse d'en laisser partir un seul.

Je les enlace de mes bras et chuchote comme une incantation :

- Je vous aime.

Ils frémissent à l'unisson et se colle tout contre moi sans répliquer. Je comprend que leur silence revient à un acquiescement et cela me réconforte. Je m'endors sans inquiétude, content.


	7. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

**Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews positives et encourageantes. Merci aux personnes qui ont voulu me défendre. Sympa.**

**L'heure est à la fin. Pas de lemon, désolée. Quelque chose de court. Un épilogue quoi.  
**

**

* * *

**

Le cours de Naomi Misora est l'un des plus ennuyeux. Mais c'est l'un de ses cours que je me vois obligé de suivre du fait de mes cours supplémentaires. J'ai promis à L que je remonterais mes notes, en prenant une option.

Ainsi, je me retrouve le nez collé à une boule de cristal, à essayer de décrypter les volutes qui flottent à l'intérieur. Elles sont sensées former les signes de mon destin, mais malgré l'énorme grimoire à mon côté, je n'arrive pas à les interpréter.

Les coudes sur la table, le menton sur la paume de ma main, je regarde les profondeurs miroitantes de l'ustensile de divination en réfléchissant à tout autre chose.

Les choses se sont un peu améliorées. Mello et Near sont toujours rivaux, au classement comme en amour, mais ils semblent développer une relation ressemblant à de l'amitié, ou au moins à un certain respect. Je fais en sorte de maintenir notre équilibre précaire en donnant autant d'attention à l'un comme à l'autre, mais ce n'est pas facile. Le Serpentard continue de me faire des crises de jalousie, et le Serdaigle s'enferme parfois dans son mutisme, pourtant au final, nous réussissons à fonctionner en bonne entente.

Mello est toujours aussi égoïste. Il est possessif, agressif, dominateur. Je trouve tous ces défauts absolument adorables. Il se comporte comme mon propriétaire, ce qui démontre de son affection envers moi. Le fait de devoir me partager avec Near titille à la fois son ego et sa confiance en son pouvoir sur moi. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, quelque part; j'aime bien qu'il soit indécis à mon sujet. Cela le rend plus tendre, et j'ai découvert qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre au point de faire de grosses concessions.

L'acceptation de Near s'est faite plus facilement que je ne l'aurais cru. Il est toujours aussi silencieux, et observe chacun de mes faits et gestes, tant et si bien que j'ai toujours un peu cette impression d'être un sujet d'étude sous un microscope. Néanmoins, j'apprécie son attention; il sait toujours quoi faire et comment. Il sait ce dont j'ai besoin.

La prof interrompe brutalement mes réflexions.

- Maaaaaaatt, je vois ton avenir !

Cet oiseau de mauvais augure s'empare de ma boule de cristal et roule des yeux en l'observant intensément.

- Je voiiiiis...je voiiiiis

Je vois une grande folle aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés qui essaye de deviner quels horribles malheurs elle va bien pouvoir m'inventer.

- Je vois un grrrrrrraaaaand...

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

- Un bonheur immeeeeeense ! De l'amour, de l'argent et la santéééééé ! Mais surtout de l'amour. Je vois un éventail, signe d'évènements agréables. Je vois...un rond...non, un trou ! Un trou !

Elle rougit.

- C'est...un symbole de...de choses très intenses, la passioooooon est sur toi. Oh ! Et je vois aussi un ange...un ange...une auréole...d'or...et des nuages...blanc comme neige...aaaaah !

Je hausse un sourcil et lui dit.

- Mais m'dame, ça n'est pas mon avenir...

Je souris.

- C'est mon présent.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
